Evangelion: Progeny
by Cezar-Ormael
Summary: English translation of fic Evangelion: Potomstwo. Continuation of NGE. Third Impact never occur. Almost three years later Angels back...but does all of them are Angels? Warning: ACC and possibly OOC
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: Neon Genesis Evangelion is property of Gainax - and I don't intend to make any money off it ;)

Author: Cezar-Ormael

Translator: Hiryu Kaga

Evangelion: Progeny

Prologue  
2018...  
Almost three years have passed since the last Angel attack...  
Tokyo-3 was mostly rebuilt...  
In the beginning of 2016 a meteor entered Earth's atmosphere...  
Supposedly, it changed its trajectory and fell into the sea somewhere in Europe. It happened near a newly built NERV facility...  
Another anniversary of the Second Impact is approaching...

12th Sept., evening, somewhere on the Pacific Ocean

The ship slowly cut through the sunset-lit waves. A young man looked over the sea; despite his offer, his companion stayed in her cabin. The last few days were weird, he had a bad feeling about it all. She was becoming a lot like she used to be years ago. Venting her anger at him for whatever reason.

-What next? - he muttered.

Shaking off the dark thoughts he looked at the sea again. Water, water everywhere... In a distance, something moved under the surface. A few minutes later he could already see the shape. Whatever it was, it looked... familiar. Bothered by the memory, he rushed back to the cabin.

- They're back! - he shouted.

- Who? - the girl slowly rose from her bed with a surprised face.

- Come on - he grabbed her hand. - I'll show you.

She yanked her hand out of his grip. - Let me go!

- Please... - he clenched his teeth. - Come with me.

- That's better.

She didn't hurry. When she finally arrived on the deck, the underwater shape was very close to the ship. Sirens were blaring - the captain decided to evacuate the ship.

- It's huge...

- And it's heading to Tokyo-3.

They rushed to the boats; the Angel could collide with the ship at any moment. The girl slipped and fell. Her friend kneeled next to her, trying to help her.

- Why?

- I promised - he helped her up. - You're welcome.

She cursed under her breath and...  
The impact almost broke the ship in half. The couple fell through the railing, into the water.

As what remained of the ship finally disappeared under the surface, along with most of the crew and passengers, two people held on to the debris, slowly losing strength and consciousness...

13th Sept., morning, Tokyo-3

- Another boring day... - Maya loked at the screen.

Most of it was just standard scanning data for the coastline. In the mass of irrelevant information the system found an unidentified object moving underwater in the direction of Tokyo-3. Lieutenant Ibuki rubbed her eyes when the MAGI displayed an interpretation.

- An Angel...

She grabbed the phone and notified the commander of the situation. Ikari ordered a red alert.

- Which pilots are on site?

- Suzuhara and Aida.

- And Rei?

- She won't make it before the Angel attacks.

- Prepare Units 06 and 08 for battle.

Toji and Kensuke were at the hangars when the alert was ordered.

- You really don't mind piloting? Even after all this? After the 06...

- You know, at least I have a prosthetic. And don't forget, NERV fixed my sister. And besides... I hope we will never get to really fight... I hope.

Sirens blared, interrupting their conversation.

- What the hell?!

Suddenly the hangar was full of people. Loudspeakers spat out warnings and commands.

- They're getting the Evas ready?

- That means...

One of the technicians looked at them.

- What are you doing here? Get to the changing rooms!

Toji nodded and dragged off Kensuke, who was still trying to get over the shock.

- My... first... real battle... - he stammered out. He ran after Toji, almost tripping on his own legs.

Five minutes later they were already in their Units.

- Unit 06 and Unit 08 ready for launch.

- Keep the target on the coastline. Got that?

- Roger.

- Roger.

- Launch!

The Evas shot to the surface. Once there, the pilots connected their Units to the cables and picked up their weapons. They turned to the shore.

12/13th Sept., night, Pacific Ocean

It swam in its own pace. The ships it met on the way had no way of stopping it. It had to reach its destination.  
Somewhere above, another being hovered behind it. She was tracking the creature; now she hovered lower and stopped over the remains of a ship. The passengers were fighting for their lives, not caring about what happened above them. The girl looked at them for the last time, and noticed someone familiar.

- So that's the ship you were on...

Five minutes later she was high over the sea again. She had lost Gazadriel - or maybe it was swimming deeper now. She went off her course and found a gulf to land in. There, she landed to rest until morning.

12 Sept., evening, Second European Branch of NERV

A light breeze refreshed him and helped him forget about his problems.

- What's the matter, Marius? Girl dumped you again? - he could still hear the snappy comment.

He hated them for it. What was between him and that girl, was not their business. They were both pilots, friends and... How did he get in that mess? She was the only one to visit him in the hospital. Even his father didn't have time, preoccupied with his other 'children'. And yesterday she disappeared again, as usual... She would be back, and cryptic as always. But yesterday was weird. Her last words were still bothering him.

- This time, we'll celebrate our birthday in a bigger party. Say, four?

Four? He didn't have any friends as close to him as Amanda... Maybe she meant the two he had met a while ago... Second and Third Child.  
Minutes passed by and it was getting colder. HE got up and walked slowly to his quarters. On the way, he checked the hangar.  
It was there. It always was. The only weapon capable of killing an Angel, or so his father said.


	2. Friend or Foe?

Chapter 1

Episode 1: Friend or Foe?

13th Sept., Tokyo-3

More than a little worried, the pilots awaited the Angel. Tests were nothing compared to the real thing; this wasn't just another training session.  
The lake's surface suddenly rippled and gave way to a serpentine beast crawling out of the water. The Angel turned towards Kensuke. The newest pilot had not time to react before sand rose into the air around his enemy.

Toji grit his teeth. Most of his shots were missed, the rest didn't penetrate the AT Field. The creature was still crawling at his victim, as if the bullets were not fired. Suzuhara pulled the trigger again. The Angel stopped for a moment, trying to decide which of the Evangelion needs more of its attention. Only for a moment.  
-What's he do... - Kensuke got over the initial shock just to feel the monster's jaws close around his side. The Angel's teeth sparked, the Eva shuddered and went limp.  
In the Geofront, Misato cursed and looked over Maya's shoulder.  
-What was that?  
-An electrical discharge. He's out cold.

Toji reloaded his weapon and aimed for another shot. Something moved in the corner of his eye.  
-Wha... - he widened his Eva's sight. In a distance, he saw an Eva-like silhouette towering over the ruins.  
Maya tapped at her keyboard nervously.  
-So, what do the MAGI say?  
- Just a sec... They're still analysing the data.

Toji opened fire again. The Angel ignored the hail of bullets completely, wrapping itself around 08.   
-Toji, you hear me?  
-Yeah.  
-Try to find its core. Remember? It's the Angel's weakest point.

08's umbilical cable snapped under the serpent's coils. Toji drew closer; the creature lifted its head and opened its jaws in a warning. Something shone inside its throat... The core.  
Toji jumped aside when a stream of sparks erupted from the Angel's mouth.  
-So, you can shoot too? Slick bastard... - he growled, getting up again.

Another reading popped up on Maya's screen.  
-So?  
-Pattern Orange, the frequency is similar to Evangelion.  
-We never built that one - Misato took a closer look at the giant on one of the screens. SEELE?

The Angel slowly uncoiled itself from the mangled Unit 08 and moved towards 06. Its opened maw spat one lightning after another. Jaws clenched, trying to breathe evenly, Toji forced his Eva to dodge the attacks. If he had to do the leapfrog himself... Come to think of it, he wouldn't be able to avoid the first shot. No matter how miraculous medicine was, he was still a cripple. He hissed when the serpent's attack slid over his Eva's plating. Too close.  
Kensuke groaned and opened his eyes. He felt like after a hot date with a speeding locomotive.  
-Wha...what happened? - he moaned. Misato's face popped up on his screen.  
-You got hit by the Angel. Get a grip, Aida! Toji won't make it on his own.

Kensuke looked at the other Eva. His friend was slowly drawing back, shooting at the enemy and dodging its attacks simultaneously. The serpent crawled on, not a scratch on his scaly hide.

-MAGI have reported a change in the fourth object's status! - Maya hit a few keys. - The object is developing... - she shook her head.  
-...?  
-...an AT Field, Pattern Blue!

Eva-06 hit the ground, the rifle next to it in the sand. Toji tried to reach the weapon, but the Angel was quicker. Its jaws closed around the Evangelion's shoulder, the coils wrapped around the machine. Toji howled in pain when an electric current ripped through his body. And again. Then, suddenly, the stranglehold got lighter.  
Kensuke raised his weapon, when the unknown Unit ruched towards the Angel. It grabbed the serpent's neck and pulled, trying to get it off its victim. The snake let go of Unit-06 and turned towards its new enemy.

-Kensuke, you're running low on power. Concentrate. The core is probably in the Angel's throat - Misato tried to sound calm and controlled.  
-I'll try.

The serpent was now coiled around the new Unit; its attacks seemed to have no effect on the pilot, whoever that was. The warmachine's hands grabbed the snake's jaws and opened them. With shaky hands, Kensuke took an aim and fired. The faint glint in the Angel's throat disappeared.  
-08 is silent.

The snake shook its wounded head, light streaming out of its eyes and mouth. The machine it was coiled around reached out once again, this time trying to close the beast's maw. The serpentine head exploded, and the body followed suit. A fireball engulfed the Angel's adversary.

Misato rubbed her eyes and looked at the screens again. The static was slowly receding.  
-I'll never get used to that part... - she muttered. - What the?...  
Only the two damaged Evas and the remains of the Angel were present on the battlefield. The third Unit was nowhere to be seen.  
-We have nothing on the sensors. As if it wasn't even there. What now? - Makoto turned to her. She looked over her shoulder, at the commander.

-Secure the area. Let MAGI handle the data - Gendo Ikari rose from his seat and walked out. He had to talk to someone. Very seriously.

12th Sept., evening, 2nd European Branch of NERV

-Hallo - the man yawned, rudely awakened by the phone.

-Commander McCanny? 

-That you, Ikari?

-Yes. What is Unit-07's status?

- Status? - another yawn - Operational. Is that the only reason you woke me up?

-Transfer procedure?

-Finished yesterday... no, two days ago. Ready for transport at any moment. Problems?

-We had an Angel attack half an hour ago.

McCanny got out of bed. Ikari's voice conveyed a clear message: _fun's over_.

-So he was right... But why do you need another Eva right now?

-Two of our pilots are absent, one Unit has not been activated yet, and the other two...

-...were damaged in this attack. OK. Simply put, you have NO battle-ready Units?

-If your lieutenant interpreted the text right, we will face another attack in a matter of days.

-And that's why you want 07 right now. Alright. You know, I think our captain deserves a promotion. But jokes aside, what about the Angel?

-The translation was correct. Defeated by three Units.

McCanny didn't answer. 

-What do you know about the supposed destructin of Eva-13? 

-Supposed? You saw the video and reports yourself.

-Funny then, that I've seen a Unit just like 13 today. Actually, without its assistance I doubt we would have won. Our pilots lack the experience. Well - his voice softened. - What about your children?

-Feeling good. Missing them?

-No matter. Arrange the transport. I will notify the Commitee.

-As you wish. The shipment will arrive in some nine to twelve hours, if...

-Good- Gendo cut him off and disconnected.

-Charming as always - McCanny looked out the window. A late european night was beginning. - So, there we go... The Eighth is probably out as usual. At least the Seventh is always available.

He stretched and dialed his second-in-command's number. An hour later, the Unit was ready for shipping.

------- 

Author note: Unit 06 looks just like 03. Unit 08 have brown colored armor and similar outward to 02.


End file.
